Une journée chez moi
by lasurvolte
Summary: quand Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura passent une journée chez une fanfikeuse folle furieuse qui s’ennuie...


**Titre :** Une journée chez moi

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura ne sont pas à moi… Par contre le reste si ! Hourra, quelque chose m'appartient Surtout Dita

**Résumé :** quand Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura passent une journée chez une fanfikeuse folle furieuse qui s'ennuie

**Genre :** du n'importe quoi, un délire, une fic débile

**Couple : **devine

**Note :** Ceci est un pur délire… J'ai pété une nouvelle durite, et voilà ce que ça a donné… Sinon tout ce qui est entre parenthèse c'est mes petits commentaires (bizarre de mettre des commentaires sur ce genre de trucs vraiment…). Pour les fautes d'orthographes… Oubliez les siouplaît…

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke :** Oh non ! Ca recommence, nous revoilà dans une fic

**Naruto :** On pourrait pas être épargné pour une fois ?

**Sakura :** En plus c'est la dingue du SasuNaru, je sens que je vais encore finir en couple avec le mur bouhouhou !

L'autatrice : Stop, les gamins ! Arrêtez de vous plaindre !

**Sasuke :** bien sur que je vais continuer de me plaindre, pourquoi je finis toujours avec ce crétin blond ?

**Naruto :** tu sais ce qu'il te dit le crétin ? Crétin !

**Sakura :** bah moi je suis d'accord, c'est moi qui devrais terminer avec Sasuke…

**Sasuke :** hors de question, moi je n'aime que moi, pas besoin de vous deux.

**Naruto :** ça on le savait que tu n'aimais que toi, moi je veux bien finir avec toi Sakura-chan

**Sakura :** HORS DE QUESTION !

**Naruto :** mais euh…

**Sasuke :** hmf

**L'autatrice :** J'AI DIT STOP ! Vous êtes là à pleurnicher « moinnns c'est trop injuste », mais venez passer une journée dans la vie d'une fanfikeuse, je peux vous jurer que vous allez adorer après qu'on se serve de vous !

**Naruto :** chiche ?

**L'autatrice :** chiche ! Je vous fais vivre une journée avec moi quand vous voulez !

**Sasuke :** eh ! Pourquoi avec toi d'abord ?

**Naruto :** ouais c'est vrai ça ? Moi je veux vivre une journée avec une fille sexy… Pas avec toi !

**L'autatrice :** ok ! Bon bah je vous laisse faire mumuse, moi j'm'en vais faire une deathfic.

**Sasuke :** pff ! Même pas peur, c'est une menace trop utilisée maintenant…

**L'autatrice :** fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, sinon je te fais mourir plusieurs fois, et je te fais un truc bien Angst où tu va tellement souffrir qu'après c'est à genoux en me léchant les pieds que tu me supplieras de t'épargner…

**Sasuke :** ok, ok c'est bon pas la peine de te fâcher, on va te suivre pour une journée…

**Naruto :** oui oui, t'énerve pas…

**Sakura :** dit ! Moi si je te suis, j'aurais le droit à un petit SasuSaku ?

**Sasuke :** je refuse !

**L'autatrice :** moi aussi ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Jamais je te mettrai avec Sasuke chéri chou ! Il est pour Naruto crème chocolat.

**Sasuke :** non, je ne suis pas à ce crétin

**L'autatrice :** mais si, mais si !

**Sakura :** trop injuste… Alors moi je viens pas !

**L'autatrice :** pas peur de la deathfic ?

**Sakura :** rien à faire, toute façon j'ai lu tes autres fics, et je meurs dans au moins une… Alors chut hein !

**L'autatrice :** bon ok, tu viens pas, j'aurai Sasuke rien que pour moi toute seule !

**Sakura :** tu me prends aux sentiments là… Ok je viens aussi

**L'autatrice :** bon puisque tout le monde est d'accord ! Commençons la journée en beauté : j'ai choisis un lundi, c'est une des plus chiante

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**4h :** Nos trois héros ne dorment toujours pas, Dita la ratte de l'autatrice fait trop de bruit, Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto se maudissent déjà d'avoir accepté de venir. Pendant ce temps l'autatrice roupille à point fermé en rigolant toute seule… Elle est en train de rêver que Sasuke vient de sauter sur Naruto…

**6h43:** Tout le monde dort enfin.

**7h22:** La lettre à Elise retentit dans toute la chambre. L'autatrice pousse un grognement choppe son portable, se retient de le balancer et l'éteint. Elle est de TRES mauvaise humeur, elle déteste le matin, surtout qu'elle vient de se réveiller d'un rêve trop bien : elle allait sauver le monde. Elle marche sur Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura qui dormaient par terre, parce qu'elle a une petite chambre et qu'elle ne savait pas où les mettre. Ces trois derniers ouvrent les yeux et se lèvent avec difficulté.

**Naruto :** je vois pas en quoi c'est différent de chez nous, on se lève même plus tôt encore chez les ninjas

**L'autatrice :** ta gueule c'est le matin ! (Enfin ça ressemble plus à : grmbf)

**Naruto :** tu peux pas être plus claire ? J'ai rien compris

Mais elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Elle sort trois bols et une tasse, se demandant pour qui sera la tasse… Mais de toute façon elle n'a que trois bols. Et prépare les chocolats chauds. Puis donne un bol à Sakura, un bol à Naruto, un bol pour elle, et la tasse pour Sasuke. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en sait rien, c'est tombé comme ça.

**Naruto :** c'est quoi ça ? Moi je veux des ramen !

**Sakura :** tu fais avec ce qu'on te donne mal poli

Elle n'a pas dit ça par gentillesse pour l'autatrice, non ! En fait vu le regard d'assassin que viens de lancer l'autatrice menaçant de balancer Naruto et son bol de chocolat chaud par la fenêtre sans l'ouvrir, elle a préféré épargner son ami. L'autatrice envoie les céréales, les chocorem', le jus d'ananas, et des yaourts (s'ils sont pas encore périmé).

**L'autatrice :** putain fais chier, je hais le matin !

Enfin elle a réussit à être assez claire dans ses paroles. Mais ce n'était certainement pas pour être polie, il est encore trop tôt : 7h29

**7h45 :** tout le monde est près, c'était assez difficile de trouver un compromis pour s'habiller vu la petitesse de la chambre. Mais finalement les deux garçons ont été balancés dehors pendant que les filles s'habillaient. Ces deux dernières voulurent rester pour quand les garçons durent s'habiller à leur tour… Sakura vira ! L'autatrice resta, c'est sa chambre, merde !

**7h50 : **tout le monde part en cours, heureusement la fac est juste en face. Quelle chance à l'autatrice d'habiter juste en face…

**7h55 :** devant la salle… Vérification que c'est la bonne… Oui ! C'est bon. Normalement il est interdit pour des non étudiants de venir, surtout que là le lundi matin l'autatrice est dans une mini salle, mais pour les besoins de l'histoire Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura sont acceptés, pour les besoins de l'histoires d'ailleurs ils comprennent même le français, on avait pas précisé...

**Naruto :** c'est vachement grand ici, j'arrive pas à croire que tu ne te perdes pas !

**L'autatrice :** ouais ouais !

En fait l'autatrice est plus occupé à surveiller les filles de la classe, qui sont une majorité, elle à un peu peur qu'elles ne se jettent sur Sasuke ou Naruto. Faut dire qu'elles commencent déjà à discuter entre elles que j'ai emmené des tops canons. Célibataire ou pas, y'en a pas une qui ne laisse pas une traînée de bave sur la table. Les deux petits bishos sont menacé de ne pas survivre longtemps à cette horde de folles furieuses… Finalement elles restent quand même à leur place, heureusement.  
Trois heures de cours de Question d'école. Naruto dort sur la table, Sasuke ne bouge pas, Sakura se passionne. Les heures de TD, je leur propose de venir dans notre groupe pour voir ce qu'on fait : résultat : toutes les filles se battent pour venir dans notre groupe… La prof pète un plomb et nous jette dehors.

**L'autatrice :** la vache, je pensais pas que le fait que vous soyez beau m'apporterait autant d'ennuis.

**Naruto :** ahaha ! La tête de la vieille, on aurait dit Tsunade en colère…

L'autatrice ne rigole pas, elle aime bien sa petite prof de Question d'école.

**Sakura :** N'empêche c'est super intéressant ce que vous faites, j'ai adoré

**Naruto :** bof, j'ai rien compris

**Sakura :** normal crétin, t'as dormis tout le long.

**L'autatrice :** et toi Sasuke t'en a pensé quoi ?

**Sasuke :** hmf

Le brun égal à lui-même reste silencieux et froid.

**Sakura :** les filles par contre j'ai pas apprécié comme elles regardaient Sasuke-kun !

**Naruto :** moi je les ai trouvé mignonnes

**L'autatrice :** effrayantes oui ! Ce sont des femelles carnivores, faut se méfier : elles sont pires à elles toutes seules que Sakura et Ino réunis.

**Sakura :** j'ai rien d'effrayant

**Sasuke : **si !

**Naruto : **oh tiens ! Son premier mot de la journée.

**L'autatrice :** bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on s'est fait jeter ? Il n'est que 10h, normalement je finis à 11h, et je reprends à 15h…

**Naruto :** bah qu'est ce que tu fais d'habitude ?

**L'autatrice :** je vais sur mon ordinateur pour vous torturer un petit peu…

**Sakura :** c'est bon ça ira, trouvons autre chose à faire.

**L'autatrice :** ok ! Allons à la BU (bibliothèque universitaire), je vais travailler mon allemand pour ce soir !

**Naruto :** pas envie de travailler

**L'autatrice :** tu me suis, et tu te tais.

Tous se dirigent donc vers la BU…

**10h24 :** L'autatrice décide de partir, pour plusieurs raisons tout à fait valable : la première c'est que 15000 filles gloussent autour de Sasuke et Naruto, que Sakura boude dans son coin, que l'allemand c'est vraiment trop chiant et incompréhensible, qu'elle a envie de rentrer chez elle au calme écouter de la musique, qu'elle veut savoir si elle a du courrier, que … etc. On va s'arrêter là sinon y en a pour dix pages.

**10h30 :** tout le monde est dans la toute petite chambre de l'autatrice qui n'a même pas reçu de courrier : Naruto est assis à l'envers sur la chaise tournante et fait le con en faisant la toupie, Sakura et Sasuke sont assis sur le lit… L'autatrice est debout et tourne en rond.

**Naruto :** on s'ennui chez toi !

**L'autatrice :** je sais ! A ton avis pourquoi je passe mon temps à vous torturez ?

**Naruto :** ah ! Donc si tu avais autre chose à faire… Tu le ferais…

**L'autatrice :** ça dépend de la chose quand même… Par exemple : le ménage : hors de question. Ecrire une fic c'est beaucoup plus amusant.

Pendant la petite discussion Naruto/Autatrice, Sakura essaye de draguer Sasuke.

**Sakura :** tu me trouves vraiment aussi dangereuse que toutes ces furies ?

**Sasuke :** …

**Sakura :** ça veut dire quoi ton silence ?

**Sasuke :** Pff

**Sakura :** ok, euh…

L'autatrice se retourne, décide d'arrêter là la conversation, on sait jamais Sasuke chéri chou pourrait tomber amoureux de Sakura, alors adieu le SasuNaru de cette fic débile qui ne mène nulle part…

**L'autatrice :** bon Sasuke ça te plait ici ?

Sasuke : …

**L'autatrice :** non, bien sûr, tu préfères ton monde, bah tu vois moi c'est pareil je préfère ton monde ! C'est drôlement plus amusant, il vous arrive tout pleins d'aventure…

**Sasuke :** ouais, bof, mon frère à massacrer tout mon clan, c'est pas amusant

**Naruto :** je suis bien d'accord, moi j'ai kyuubi en moi et tout le monde me déteste à cause de ça

**Sakura :** moi aussi, je trouve ça dur, Sasuke ne m'aime pas bouhouhou

**L'autatrice :** ouais ouais, vous dites ça… Mais dans votre monde on peut arranger tout ça en un clin d'œil : créer une nouvelle famille pour Sasuke rien de plus simple, faire Naruto Hokage pour que tout le monde le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur je le fais les doigts dans le nez, … Euh par contre pour Sakura avec Sasuke : c'est hors de question…

Sakura se met alors à pleurnicher que personne ne l'aime que c'est trop injuste et tout ça…

**12h01 :** après une discussion mouvementée pour décrire les différents mondes, le ventre de Naruto et de l'autatrice crient famine. Donc se sera purée, comme toujours ou presque quand l'autatrice mange chez elle.

**Naruto :** t'as pas des ramen ?

**L'autatrice :** j'ai horreur des ramen

**Naruto :** Quoi ? Comment peut-on détester les ramen ? Sacrilège, c'est quoi cette autatrice de malheur qui n'aime pas les ramen…

**Sasuke :** tu nous soûles avec tes ramen, usuratonkachi

**Naruto :** répète ce que tu viens de dire

**Sasuke :** usuratonkachi

**Naruto :** baka

**Sasuke :** crétin

**Naruto :** crétin toi même, espèce d'idiot

**12h06 :** le voisin cogne à la porte pour demander de faire moins de bruit. L'autatrice lui dit « oui oui bien sûr » mais laisse Naruto hurler sur Sasuke, bien fait le voisin n'avait qu'à pas la réveiller l'autre matin en claquant sa porte.

**12h30 :** tout est prêt, tout le monde crie ITADAKIMASUUUUU, sauf Sasuke qui émet un petit grognement digne de l'Uchiwa, puis tout le monde mange. En cinq minutes l'autatrice et Naruto ont engloutit leur assiette, et se fusillent du regard pour savoir qui prendra les restes de purée.

**L'autatrice :** je suis chez moi, à moi la bouffe !

**Naruto :** NOOOON

Le blond veut faire un Kage bunshin no jutsu, mais ça ne fonctionne pas, après plusieurs tentatives toute aussi nulle l'autatrice lui explique qu'ici pas de chakra, pas de technique ninja, donc pas de kage bunshin… Naruto prend une mine boudeuse, et finalement admet que ce monde si est vraiment nul !

**12h57 :** Sakura est désignée pour faire la vaisselle, elle rechigne, boude, pleurniche, mais l'autatrice la menace de faire une fic où elle adule Orochimaru… Finalement Sakura rechigne, boude, pleurniche, mais accepte de faire la vaisselle. Pendant ce temps l'autatrice invente toutes sortes de plans machiavéliques pour coller Sasuke et Naruto ensemble. D'ailleurs le blond viens totalement de craquer pour Dita (pour les cervelles de moineaux c'est la ratte de l'autatrice) et joue avec elle. Il est tellement craquant mignon avec son air naïf et amusé… L'autatrice se retient de lui sauter dessus et observe du coin de l'œil Sasuke. Ce dernier n'a pas l'air insensible non plus, l'autatrice se sert les mains avec un air très effrayant…

Sakura rechigne, boude, pleurniche et se met à hurler comme une autruche quand Naruto s'approche d'elle avec Dita :

**Sakura :** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH DEGAGE AVEC CETTE BESTIOLE

L'autatrice se met à hurler plus fort encore, si bien qu'on se demande comment les vitres tiennent encore debout :

**L'autatrice :** TA GUEUUUUUUUUUUULLLE ! TU FAIS PEUUR À DITA !

Les voisins viennent l'un après l'autre demander à ce qu'ils fassent moins de bruit, pendant que Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto ramassent leurs oreilles, elle dit « oui oui bien sûr » mais continue à hurler rien que pour le plaisir, bien fait pour eux, l'autre coup ils faisaient du bruit dans le couloir pendant qu'elle essayait de roupiller.

**13h15 :** la vaisselle est terminée. Il reste exactement 1h45 minutes avant que le cours suivant commence, et l'autatrice se plaint déjà.

**Naruto :** tu fais comme moi, tu dors, ça passe plus vite

**L'autatrice :** ouais c'est ça, et après je rate mes partiels

**Naruto :** tes quoi ?

**L'autatrice :** mes examens pour devenir une future Hokage

**Naruto :** ah ok ! Oh ! Ici aussi tu peux devenir Hokage ?

**L'autatrice :** en quelque sorte, sauf que ça s'appelle président de la république, qu'il s'en fout pleins les poches, qu'il ruine le pays, qu'il n'aime que lui, qu'il sacrifie les gens… Qu'il en a rien à foutre de la patrie, tant qu'il a du pognon

**Naruto :** oh… Ce monde me paraît de plus en plus mauvais

**L'autatrice :** n'est ce pas…

**Sasuke :** c'est pas comme si les ninjas chez nous étaient tous blanc…

**L'autatrice :** peut-être, mais tout ça c'est pour l'histoire, je peux m'arranger pour que tu adores ton frère moi, tu vas voir !

**Sasuke :** hors de question

**L'autatrice :** alors arrête de te plaindre !

**Naruto :** gouzi gouzi

Le blond est à nouveau entrain de s'amuser avec la ratte, et a complètement oublié la conversation.

**13h45 :** Sasuke est étalé sur le lit, Naruto est assit à l'endroit sur la chaise tournante et pouffe de rire parce que Dita lui fait des bisous dans l'oreille, Sakura essaye tant bien que mal de se coucher à côté de Sasuke pendant que l'autatrice lui tire le bras pour l'en empêcher.

**13h46 :** Sasuke est toujours étalé sur le lit, Naruto est toujours assit à l'endroit sur la chaise tournante et pouffe encore de rire parce que Dita lui fait des bisous sur la bouche, Sakura est encastrée dans le mur, l'autatrice est couché à côté de Sasuke. Et lui cause de Naru-chan.

**L'autatrice :** allez admet que tu le trouves craquant comme ça

**Sasuke :** …

**L'autatrice :** fais pas ton timide, tu peux tout me dire tu sais

**Sasuke** t'es pas mon psy

**L'autatrice :** ah ! Parce que tu en as un ?

**Sasuke :** non, idiote

**L'autatrice :** oh, calme ta joie là, je suis pas Naruto, moi si tu m'insultes je te fracasse aussi contre un mur, comme marshmallow rose.

**Sasuke :** même pas peur

**L'autatrice :** la menace de la deathfic tiens toujours

**Sasuke :** ok ok ! Tu n'es pas idiote…

**L'autatrice :** et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tu trouves Naruto craquant non ?

**Sasuke :** relis toi, c'était une affirmation…

**L'autatrice :** arrête de changer de sujet

**Sasuke :** tu m'énerves, pourquoi tu voudrais que je trouve craquant un baka comme lui

**Naruto qui vient d'entendre que Sasuke le traitait de baka :** je suis pas baka, baka !

**L'autatrice :** Naruto, Sasuke te trouve craquant

**Sasuke :** eh ! J'ai jamais dit ça

**L'autatrice :** ouhou ! Tu l'as pas dit, mais t'as dû le penser vu comme tu rougis

**Sasuke qui prend une pause boudeur :** même pas vrai

**Naruto :** wouuuuuh, Sasuke tu te dévergondes là ! Je t'ai jamais vu avec autant d'expressions.

**Sakura qui recolle ses morceaux :** c'est trop injuste elle arrive encore à les manipuler pour qu'ils soient ensemble, même dans une fic aussi débile…

**Sasuke :** je ne suis pas manipulé

**Sakura :** si tu le dis…

**Naruto qui change de sujet :** ahahahahaha, elle est vraiment trop bien Dita, je l'adore

**L'autatrice :** au début je voulais l'appeler Naruto, mais comme c'était une femelle…

**Naruto :** oh ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas appelé Sakura ?

**Sakura et l'autatrice en même temps :** ça va pas la tête ?

**L'autatrice toute seule :** c'est une ratte bleue, pas rose.

**Sakura :** oui puis mon prénom est trop joli pour aller à une ratte

**L'autatrice :** quoi ? Ton prénom irait bien même à un pachyderme !

Sakura recommence à pleurnicher.

Sasuke s'est relevé est approché de Naruto parce qu'il veut aussi voir un peu la ratte ! L'autatrice s'extasie pour plusieurs raisons : elle est tout d'abord très contente que sa Dita-nounette plaise, ensuite Sasuke est vraiment très très proche de Naruto là maintenant, elle a bien envie de les pousser l'un sur l'autre mais évite de le faire à cause de la ratte. La seule chose qui gâche son bonheur sont les petits gémissements de Sakura. Mais comme l'autatrice à un cœur en or, elle se contente juste de l'assommer avec le poing (oui j'aurais pu lui balancer le four à micro onde par exemple…).

**14h30 :** l'autatrice commence à préparer ses affaires pour les cours de l'après midi. Naruto et Sasuke remettent la ratte dans sa cage et vont se nettoyer les mains. Puis tout le monde fait la queue pour aller au toilette, l'autatrice en premier, elle est chez elle, merde !

**14h45 :** tout le monde est près pour partir. Mais personne ne part, il est encore trop tôt, alors tout le monde se fixe dans le blanc des yeux en attendant que l'autatrice se décide à aller en cours.

**14h52 :** Finalement tout le monde quitte la chambre et c'est partit pour la fac. Une fois devant la classe, vérification que y a pas de changement de salle : non, très bien. Sasuke essaye tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière moi à cause des folles furieuses qui bave, Naruto sourit de dix kilomètres et beuglent, Sakura pleurniche et se demande pourquoi toutes ces filles regardent SON Sasuke.

**L'autatrice :** arrête de pensé ça

**Sakura :** la voilà qui s'approprie même mes pensés…

**L'autatrice :** oui mais il faut que tu comprennes que Sasuke est à Naruto !

Les filles comprennent donc que le brun et le blond sortent ensemble, sont d'un autre bord alors elles pleurnichent en cœur avec Sakura…

**Sasuke :** je ne suis pas à Naruto

**L'autatrice :** ça va pas tarder !

**Naruto :** moi j'en veux pas de Sasuke

**L'autatrice :** mais si, regarde comme il est trop mignon, il te fait pas carrément craquer ?

**Naruto :** il est pas mignon

**Sasuke :** eh ! Si je suis canon !

**Sakura :** oui tout a fait d'accord

**Les folles furieuses de filles de la fac :** oui oui !

**D'autres folles furieuses :** nous on préfère le blond

S'en suit un duel à mort entre les fan du brun et celles du blond.

**L'autatrice :** je sais pas pourquoi elles se disputent, puisque tout va finir en SasuNaru et qu'elles n'auront par conséquent aucun des deux…

La prof arrive finalement, elle évite les cadavres par terre, et les survivants rentrent en cours.

Naruto dort, Sasuke ne bouge pas, Sakura se passionne, l'autatrice écoute une fois sur deux et prend des notes tout en mâtant sa montre. L'heure finie pas prendre fin (oho ! c'est beau ça).

**L'autatrice :** maintenant allemand… pfff… Galèèère

**Naruto :** oh ! Tu parles comme Shikamaru

**L'autatrice :** normal c'est aussi mon chéri chou lui

**Sasuke :** espèce de cinglé

**L'autatrice :** quoi t'es jaloux ? Toi aussi t'es mon chéri chou, si ça te rassure

**Sakura :** elle est complètement folle

L'autatrice assomme alors Sakura en la cognant contre le mur puis la tire par le col dans le couloir.

**16h07 :** le cours commence. Sakura se réveille avec difficulté, essuie le sang qui lui tombe sur le front, maudit l'autatrice, puis essaye d'écouter le cours… Mais ne comprend rien du tout.

**Sakura chuchotant :** c'est quoi ce cours ? Je capte que dalle de ce qu'elle raconte

**Sasuke chuchotant :** moi non plus…

**Naruto déjà sur le point de se ré-endormir braille bien fort :** c'est nul, elle parle martien !

L'autatrice se cache sous la table, la prof beugle, les élèves rigolent, Naruto s'endort, Sasuke émet un grognement énervé, Sakura soupire. L'heure passe assez vite, c'est allemand écrit et l'autatrice se débrouille pas trop mal en traduction de texte (merci les traducteurs).

**16h59 :** la prof s'en va.

Sakura secoue Naruto pour le réveiller, il ronfle et fait du bruit, tout le monde le regarde. Sasuke en a marre. L'autatrice déprime, bientôt l'heure d'oral.

**17h18 :** la prof d'allemand oral arrive enfin… Ou selon le point de vu « merde la prof est là… ». L'autatrice essaye de faire un effort surhumain et d'écouter…

**17h23 :** l'autatrice a complètement abandonné de comprendre quelque chose à ce que la prof raconte, Naruto s'est rendormis, Sasuke s'impatiente de plus en plus et regarde la prof comme s'il allait soudain la tuer pour qu'elle parle une langue qu'il comprend (oui parce qu'ils on un décodeur pour le français, mais alors l'allemand…), Sakura n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer elle bave sur Sasuke.

**17h24 :** Sakura est assommé sur sa table, l'autatrice a dit « PAS DE SASUSAKU » !

**17h26 :** Sasuke viens d'essayer de balancer un Katon à la prof. Il échoue lamentablement, il avait oublié que dans ce monde pas de chakra, pas de technique ninja, donc pas de Katon.

**Sasuke chuchotant :** monde de merde. Quand est ce que je rentre chez moi ?

**L'autatrice :** aha ! Je te l'avais dit !

Sakura est toujours assommée, et tant mieux, Naruto continu à dormir en laissant pleins de bave sur la table.

**17h28 :** Naruto dort encore, Sasuke fait la gueule, Sakura est toujours assommée, l'autatrice s'emmerde de plus en plus.

**17h29 :** Sasuke fais toujours la gueule, Sakura est toujours assommée, Naruto et l'autatrice dorment. Mais l'autatrice plus discrètement, elle a les yeux ouverts et continuent de gribouiller sur sa feuille, mais elle dort bel et bien…

**17h32 :** l'autatrice a carrément arrêté de faire semblant d'être éveillé et dort à poing fermé avec Naruto qui ne s'est pas réveillé entre temps. Sasuke fais de plus en plus la gueule (est ce bien possible ?), Sakura commence à se réveillé, malédiction !

**17h33 :** **Naruto parle en dormant :** rameeeeen, ramen, ramennnneeeeuuuuh !

**17h34 : Naruto crie en dormant :** RAMEEEEEEEENNNNN

La classe entière explose de rire, la prof se met à crier que c'est inadmissible, nyanyanya, et blablate sur le fait que dormir en cours n'apporte rien de bon. L'autatrice qui est réveillée a des envies de meurtres, Sasuke aussi, Sakura qui n'est plus du tout assommée hoche la tête d'accord avec la prof, Naruto continue de dormir, mais ne parle plus.

**17h48 :** la prof a finit son discours. Elle reprend son cours. L'autatrice recommence à gribouiller sur une feuille, Sasuke observe ces dessins, Sakura recommence à baver sur Sasuke.

**17h48 et 30 s :** Sakura est à nouveau assommée. Elles à pas l'air de comprendre que seule l'autatrice et Naruto ont le droit de baver sur Sasuke. Pour l'instant Naruto bave bien, mais juste parce qu'il dort. L'autatrice ne désespère pas, certaine qu'à la fin de la journée tous deux craqueront l'un pour l'autre.

**17h49 :** Sasuke trouve que l'autatrice dessine mal. Cette dernière lui dit qu'elle s'en fout, c'est pour passer le temps.

**18h06 :** la prof n'a toujours pas compris que l'heure était finis, tout le monde s'impatiente, l'autatrice a déjà rangé toutes ces affaires depuis 17h57 au moins.

**18h09 :** Naruto émerge, Sakura également, Sasuke ne bouge pas, l'autatrice tape du pied attendant que la prof se taise enfin pour partir.

**18h10 :** enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt. L'autatrice court à l'extérieur suivit immédiatement par Naruto qui a envie de se défouler, Sasuke qui en avait vraiment marre aussi, et Sakura parce qu'elle n'a pas le choix de toute façon.

L'autatrice décide de repasser à son appartement prendre des sous et sortir en ville à Nancy.

**Naruto :** chouette on va pouvoir bouger un peu

**L'autatrice :** oui !

**18h23 :** tout le monde est partit pour un petit tour à Nancy. Naruto s'extasie devant un peu tout, bave devant le grand nombre de magasins de nourritures :

**Naruto :** dommage que vous n'ayez pas de ramen

**L'autatrice :** ouais, bof

**Sakura :** tous ces magasins d'habits sont super, on en a pas des comme ça à Konoha

La rose s'extasie devant tous les magasins de fringues, de boucles d'oreilles, de chaussures…

Sasuke garde un œil sur les magasins de livres, l'air de rien. L'autatrice qui adore les magasins de livre le remarque tout de suite :

**L'autatrice :** tu veux y faire un tour ?

**Sasuke :** hein ?

**L'autatrice :** dans le magasin …

**Sasuke :** euh…

**Naruto :** oui moi je veux, ça à l'air rigolo tous ces livres !

**Sakura :** ce qui intéresse Sasuke, m'intéresse.

Sakura finis dans le lampadaire à côté, et se dit qu'elle va finir la journée avec tellement de bleue qu'elle ressemblera à un schtroumpf. Puis tous rentrent dans le magasin de livre. Naruto cours partout en regardant les images, Sasuke plus calme fais le tour. L'autatrice elle s'éparpille et court en piaillant que tout l'intéresse, qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'achète celui là, puis celui là, et encore celui-ci… Sakura pleurniche.

Naruto tout content vient de trouver un livre qui à l'air de lui plaire… Un Harlequin…

**Naruto :** on pourrait le prendre pour Kakashi sensei, ça remplacerait son paradis du batifolage, pour changer.

Il le secoue devant Sasuke en rigolant. Le brun soupire secoue la tête, lui prend le livre des mains et va le reposer.

**Naruto :** qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Sasuke :** ferme là un peu, baka.

**Naruto :** baka toi-même.

**L'autatrice :** bon cherchez des livres au lieu de vous disputez.

**Naruto :** je veux plus, Sasuke est méchant !

**Sasuke :** gamin

**Naruto :** qui c'est que tu traites de gamin ?

L'autatrice se prend la tête dans les mains. Pendant ce temps Sakura vient de trouver un livre sur « comment draguer et mettre à coup sûr la personne qu'on aime dans notre lit », elle le feuillette avec un air gagatique.

**Sasuke :** rêve pas Sakura, je ne voudrai jamais de toi !

**L'autatrice :** ouais d'abord, lui il ne rêve que du blond…

**Sasuke :** pas vraiment…

**Naruto :** encore heureux…

La dispute recommence. L'autatrice décide de les calmer en les emmenant dans son magasin préféré du moment « la parenthèse ». Un magasin de BD et de mangas. Tous tombent évidemment sur le manga Naruto, et ce dernier s'extasie

**Naruto :** oh c'est nous, eh on est vachement célèbre n'empêche, ah ce que je suis beau et bien dessiné…

Tout le monde dans le magasin se retourne… ils regardent le blond, le brun et la rose, mais ne font pas le rapprochement, encore des dingues qui croient vivre dans les mangas.

**Sasuke :** j'y suis moi aussi… J'aurais préféré éviter tiens…

Il tombe sur une page où on voit Itachi, et commence à mettre le manga en pièce… Oups… L'autatrice se retourne vers la vendeuse en promettant de rembourser.

Sakura elle, embrasse toutes les pages où on voit Sasuke, avant d'atterir dans le mur…

**L'autatrice :** finit de rire, les choses sérieuses vont commencer…

Elle a dit ça avec une voix effrayante et des yeux brillants de perversités en se frottant les mains de contentement. Sasuke commence à avoir des sueurs froides, Sakura recommence à pleurnicher, Naruto n'a rien remarqué bien trop occupé à s'admirer. Après quelques minutes l'autatrice a choisis les mangas à acheter, elle paye celui que Sasuke a massacré et tous s'en vont.

Dehors il fait froid, oui c'est l'hiver. Naruto a froid aux mains.

**Sasuke :** je te vois venir là… Il est hors de question que je prenne sa main pour le réchauffer…

**L'autatrice :** mais où tu vas là, je n'ai jamais rien fait de tel

**Sasuke :** mouais… On avait dit qu'on visitait ton monde, et t'essaye encore de me coller avec le blond, de faire que je sois dingue de lui et que je me transforme en pervers assoiffé…

**L'autatrice :** mais nooooon pas du touuuut, tu doutes de moi ?

**Sasuke :** oui !

**L'autatrice :** pourtant d'habitude t'as l'air de plutôt apprécier d'être avec lui  
**Sasuke :** c'est ce que tu écris dans le script.

**L'autatrice :** mouais d'habitude tu dis pas non…

**Sasuke :** parce que j'ai pas le choix !

**L'autatrice :** ah… Parce que tu crois que là tu as le choix… ok…

**Sasuke :** je l'ai pas ?

**L'autatrice souriante :** non non… Surtout depuis que tu as abîmé le manga dans le magasin, tu l'as encore moins…

**Sasuke :** oups…

**L'autatrice :** bon maintenant tait toi, que je continue.

Ahem… Donc dehors il fait froid, et Naruto se gèle les mains, il les enfonce donc dans ces deux poches bien au chaud. Sasuke fait pareil. Ainsi que l'autatrice. Sakura, elle, n'a pas de poche… Pour pas changer, elle est chiante.

**Sakura :** trop injuste personne ne m'aime

**L'autatrice :** ta gueule, c'est pour les besoins du script.

Donc elle veut prendre la main à Sasuke (elle va encore se prendre un mur…). Sasuke grogne. Naruto dit qu'il veut bien lui. L'autatrice laisse faire les choses pour une fois. Sakura décide que si elle donne la main à Naruto deux chose pourraient être bonne : peut-être que Sasuke pouvait être jaloux et puis elle aurait moins froid. Elle accepte donc sous l'œil inquisiteur de l'autatrice et de Sasuke. Le blond et le marshmallow avance derrière et le brun avec l'autatrice avance devant.

**L'autatrice :** tu vois j'ai rien fait…

**Sasuke :** hmf

**L'autatrice :** ah, j'ai laissé les choses se faire, tu peux pas dire le contraire…

Sasuke grogne.

**L'autatrice :** qu'est ce qui va pas ?

**Sasuke :** pourquoi est ce que tu laisse Naruto main dans la main avec Sakura ? Ca doit cacher quelque chose…

**L'autatrice :** un futur mariage ?

**Sasuke :** sérieusement qu'est ce que tu as prévu ?

**L'autatrice avec un air faussement vexé :** moi ? Rien du tout… Pourquoi tu vois le mal partout ?

**Sasuke :** hmf

Derrière le blond piaille, trop heureux d'être main dans la main avec Sakura. Cette dernière déprime, Sasuke n'a pas l'air du tout jaloux. En plus elle a encore froid à une main… Celle qui n'est pas tenu par Naruto.

**L'autatrice :** t'inquiète pas Sakura, on arrive bientôt. Dans dix minutes !

Sakura s'en moque, Sakura voudrait que Sasuke lui prenne la main. Sasuke lui se demande bien ce que l'autatrice a prévu, et en même temps garde un œil sur le blond main dans la main avec Sakura.

**L'autatrice :** t'as un œil inquisiteur, tu serais pas jaloux quand même ?

**Sasuke :** pas du tout…

Finalement ils arrivent à la chambre de l'autatrice.

**19h27 :** l'autatrice a préparé du riz. Naruto fait une remarque comme quoi il aurait préféré des ramens, mais oublie vite en dévorant tout le riz. Sasuke et Sakura mangent calmement. L'autatrice fout du riz partout en bouffant trop vite.

**19h29 :** bataille de nourriture entre Naruto et l'autatrice, qui sera le plus morfal des deux ? Pendant ce temps Sasuke et Sakura mangent calmement.

**19h31 :** Fin de la bataille, Naruto et l'autatrice viennent de finir de manger en même temps… Pas de vainqueur. Sasuke et Sakura mangent calmement.

**19h43 :** Sasuke et Sakura ont ENFIN finit de manger, sous l'œil impatient de l'autatrice et de Naruto qui avaient bien envie de se jeter sur les assiettes du brun et de la rose…

**19h44 :** Sakura est à nouveau désigné pour la vaisselle, rire machiavélique de l'autatrice. La jeune fille rose se plaint que c'est anormal, pourquoi elle doit tout faire ?

**L'autatrice lui chuchote :** si t'es gentille, peut-être que je ferai un mini SasuSaku

**Sakura tout fort : **c'est vrai ?

**L'autatrice :** oui oui…

Sakura plus naïve que jamais se jette sur la vaisselle avec un air guilleret. Derrière elle l'autatrice se retient de rire… Naruto est étalé à côté de Sasuke sur le lit… Ouhou !

**Sasuke :** pourquoi il est étalé à côté de moi là ?

**Naruto :** pourquoi ouais pourquoi ?

**L'autatrice :** chut arrêtez de vous plaindre… Et discutez entre vous, pendant que je fais style de pas regarder… Profitez bien, Sakura est déjà entrain de s'imaginer pleins de trucs là en faisant la vaisselle, mais ça va pas durer longtemps…

**Sasuke :** mais on veut rien faire nous

**L'autatrice :** tout de suite, t'as des idées perverse... Et après tu dis que t'en as pas envie, menteur ! Moi je voulais dire profitez dans le sens : discutez tranquillement.

**Sasuke :** pas envie de parler

**L'autatrice :** tu veux pas faire un effort pour une fois ?

**Sasuke :** non

**L'autatrice :** bon ok comme tu veux… Toute façon je compte sur Naruto pour parler…

**Naruto :** pourquoi moi ?

**L'autatrice :** parce que t'es du genre à beaucoup parler Bon allez je vous laisse je vais chercher mon appareil photo, amusez vous bien…

L'autatrice fait style de partir et se cache derrière la paroi pour espionner, Sakura est toujours entrain de s'imaginer des tonnes de trucs avec Sasuke.

Naruto et Sasuke regarde le plafond sans rien dire, mais au bout de trente secondes Naruto s'ennuis et commence le dialogue.

**Naruto :** je compatis pour l'autatrice quand même, nous on peut faire ce qu'on veut dans un sens, tu vois si tu veux, ta famille toute entière peut revivre, faut juste que l'auteur le veuille… Elle… C'est nul… Ce qui est : est… Rien de plus… T'imagine elle peut même pas utiliser de chakra… la pauvre

L'autatrice derrière sa paroi verse une larme, il est gentil Naruto de compatir pour son malheur et celui des autres fanfikeuses et d'ailleurs de tous les êtres humains…

**Naruto :** pire encore elle ne mange pas de ramen… et ne peut pas devenir Hokage… Comme c'est triste…

**Sasuke :** hmf

**Naruto :** Sasuke…

**Sasuke :** Quoi ?

**Naruto :** elle est mignonne Dita non ? J'ai bien envie de lui voler avant qu'elle nous lâche…

L'autatrice derrière sa paroi est outrée qu'on veuille lui voler sa ratte-tounette !

**Sasuke :** oui elle est mimi…

**Naruto ouvre grand la bouche et se retourne vers Sasuke étonné :** à tous les coups elle t'a drogué pour que tu dises ça

**L'autatrice toujours derrière sa paroi :** même pas vrai…

**Sasuke :** non je ne crois pas… Mais j'aime bien Dita…

**Naruto :** attention le grand Sasuke aurait craqué pour un animal

**Sasuke :** usuratonkachi

**Naruto** : eh ! Me traite pas comme ça…

**Sasuke :** je te traite comme je veux baka !

**Naruto :** tu veux des coups ?

L'autatrice soupire derrière sa paroi et attend le bisou…

**Sasuke :** t'es trop nul, tu me battra pas

**Naruto :** tu paris

**Sasuke** non, je suis sûr de gagner… Et ça me soule trop

**Naruto :** pff, dis plutôt que t'as peur

**Sasuke :** tu t'arrêtes jamais ?

**Naruto :** non !

**Sasuke :** t'es chiant…

**Naruto :** toi aussi !

**Sasuke :** moins que toi

**Naruto :** non plus !

L'autatrice trouve que de toute façon la plus chiante c'est Sakura.

**Sasuke :** …

**Naruto :** tu déclares forfaits ? Tu réponds plus rien

**Sasuke :** j'en ai marre de me battre avec toi !

**Naruto :** toute façon t'aime rien… Ah si ! Dita maintenant

**Sasuke :** j'aime pas grand-chose c'est vrai…

**Naruto :** bah ! D'abord je m'en fous… Tout à l'heure Sakura m'a donné la main, nananère

**Sasuke :** arrête d'agir comme un gosse, elle t'as donné la main parce qu'elle voulait me rendre jaloux, ce qui, soit dit en passant, a lamentablement échoué

**Naruto :** vraiment tu n'étais pas jaloux

**Sasuke :** pas de toi en tout cas.

L'autatrice prend ça pour une révélation et sautille de joie…

**Naruto qui ne comprend pas du tout le sous entendu :** peut-être qu'elle l'a fait parce qu'elle m'aime moi

**Sasuke :** mais bien sûr. Cette fille est littéralement folle de moi…

**Naruto :** pff…

Sasuke se retourne vers Naruto et le regarde, l'autatrice commence à baver et enclenche son appareil photo, Sakura est toujours dans la vaisselle, Naruto observe encore le plafond.

**Sasuke :** qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à cette fille ?

**Naruto :** elle est mignonne…

**Sasuke :** quoi c'est tout ?

**Naruto :** euh… j'en sais rien… Elle me plait bien quoi…

**Sasuke :** ok

Naruto se retourne enfin vers Sasuke et plonge ses yeux dans les siens, l'autatrice se dit qu'il va falloir passer la serpillière après tout ce qu'elle a bavé par terre, Sakura qui loupe toute la scène et heureusement, rêve encore tout en essuyant une assiette…

**Naruto :** et toi alors pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

**Sasuke :** pff, elle est chiante comme fille… Toujours a me coller… Enfin heureusement elle est quand même moins horrible que les filles d'ici…

**Naruto :** pourtant elle t'aime sincèrement…

**Sasuke :** tu parles, elle trouve juste que je suis un gars mystérieux et cool parce que je parle jamais, elle est conne si tu veux mon avis.

**Naruto :** t'es méchant

**Sasuke :** tu vois, toi au moins tu vois mes bons comme mes mauvais côtés

**Naruto :** ah ! Parce que t'as des bons côtés ?

**Sasuke :** …

**Naruto :** je rigole… Tu es plutôt fort… euh… Assez intelligent… euh… En fait t'as pas grand-chose pour toi faut l'avouer… Je sais pas comment tu fais pour plaire à toutes les filles…

**Sasuke :** Tu veux savoir ?

**Naruto :** ouais

Sasuke s'approche de l'oreille de Naruto et murmure quelque chose. L'autatrice derrière sa paroi craque complètement…

**Naruto ouvre de grands yeux :** Non ?

**Sasuke :** si si !

**Naruto :** j'y crois pas

L'autatrice se demande bien ce que Sasuke a pu lui dire…

**Sasuke :** si je te le dis

**Naruto :** ok ok ! Alors là je te connaissais pas comme ça…

L'autatrice est de plus en plus curieuse

**Sasuke :** je cache bien mon jeu c'est tout

**Naruto :** oui oui, sûrement…

**Sasuke :** si tu veux je te montrerai tout ça quand on rentrera…  
**Naruto :** vrai ?  
**Sasuke :** oui !

Naruto ne trouve plus rien à dire.

L'autatrice n'en peut plus et trépigne… Sakura a presque finit la vaisselle…

**Naruto qui a retrouvé la voix :** n'empêche une collection de livre sur « comment draguer les filles sans bouger et en restant même chez soi »… Punaise…

L'autatrice ouvre une bouche de baleine bleue… Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela de Sasuke…

**Naruto :** eh ! Mais à quoi ça te sert ? Tu dis bien pourtant que tu ne les supportes pas et que tu n'aimes que toi ?

**Sasuke :** c'est pour attirer l'attention sur moi…

**Naruto :** ah ok ! En fait tu veux frimer

**Sasuke :** mais non baka, c'est pour attirer l'attention sur moi, pour rendre une certaine personne jalouse

**Naruto :** qui ? Sakura ?

L'autatrice rit niaisement de la bêtise de Naruto, mais aimerais que les deux petits bishos se dépêchent il reste plus grand-chose à faire pour Sakura…

**Sasuke :** crétin

**Naruto :** quoi crétin ? D'abord c'est toi le crétin…

**Sasuke :** non pas Sakura, puisqu'elle ne m'intéresse pas…

**Naruto :** oh… Bon qui ?

**Sasuke :** tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
**Naruto :** oui oui oui

Sasuke se rapproche à nouveau de l'oreille de Naruto, mais cette fois ci au lieu de murmurer quelque chose il mort la lobe délicatement. L'autatrice appuie comme une cinglée sur le bouton de l'appareil photo pour ne rien louper de ce moment

Naruto frissonne… Sasuke descend doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de Naruto et glisse jusqu'à la bouche il dépose un baiser léger. Puis se recule avec un sourire entendu…

**Sasuke :** c'est toi…

**Naruto :** oh ! Finalement tu mentais à l'autatrice…

**Sasuke :** bien sûr que oui, mais mes sentiments ne regarde que moi…

L'autatrice rit bêtement derrière la paroi… Elle a tout vu :p

**Naruto :** ça tombe bien…

**Sasuke :** quoi ?

**Naruto :** moi aussi je lui ai mentit…

Et il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. Il s'embrasse sous l'œil photographique de l'autatrice… Quand ils se séparent Sakura a finis la vaisselle. L'autatrice se retiens d'exploser de rire quand elle arrive dans la chambre avec un sourire de 15 kilomètres et rêvassant encore au SasuSaku qu'on lui a promis. Si elle avait vu… Elle a tout loupé… Bouahahaha… Sasuke et Naruto se relèvent l'air de rien, l'autatrice cache son appareil photo et fait comme si de rien n'était.

Tous discutent bien pendant deux petites heures, discussion assez mouvementée, l'autatrice et Naruto qui ont envie de s'amuser finissent même par mettre la musique à fond et chanter comme des malades. Cette fois-ci encore on a le droit au frappement de porte des voisins… Après un « oui oui bien sur », l'autatrice augmente le volume, bien fait pour eux l'autre fois ils n'avaient qu'à pas foutre le bordel à 1h du mat'…

**23h22 :** il est malheureusement déjà presque temps que nos trois héros retournent chez eux. L'autatrice verse un torrent de larmes, Naruto qui l'a trouvait vachement sympa pleure aussi, Sasuke a une petite larme c'était sympa, Sakura rit machiavéliquement elle va enfin être débarrassée de cette folle qui lui a tout de même promis un petit SasuSaku…

**23h23 :** Naruto dit « au revoir » à Dita avec Sasuke, pendant que Sakura pousse des petits glapissements pour pas que la ratte ne l'approche. L'autatrice vérifie elle que Naruto ne parte pas avec sa ratte.

**23h26 :** plus un bruit, Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura sont partis. L'autatrice se sent à nouveau toute seule, même Sakura lui manque…

**23h27 :** ces connards de voisins font le bordel, elle va encore pas réussir à dormir, un jour c'est sûr elle se vengera...

Fin !

**Sasuke :** finalement t'as pas pu t'en empêcher, t'as fait un SasuNaru

**L'autatrice :** eh non ! C'était plus fort que moi… Mais d'abord, c'est toi qui as révélé ton secret, pas moi, j'étais juste caché derrière la paroi…

**Sasuke :** t'étais obligé de tout raconter dans cette fic débile toi ?

**L'autatrice :** ouip… Pas pu m'en empêcher…

**Sasuke :** bah toute façon… Maintenant tout le monde est au courant alors plus besoin de le cacher…

**Naruto :** ouais ! Tu as une collection de livre…

**Sasuke :** mais non pas ça crétin ! Je te parle du fait que je t'aime

**Naruto :** ahhh ! De toute façon aurait-on pu le cacher bien longtemps ?  
**Sasuke :** naan :p

**Naruto :** bon alors tu vois ! Fais en pas tout un drame.

**Sakura :** au fait pour le SasuSaku…

**L'autatrice :** quel SasuSaku ?

**Sakura :** celui que tu m'as promis si je faisais la vaisselle

**L'autatrice :** je vois pas de quoi tu parles…

**Sakura :** mais si…

**L'autatrice :** t'as du fumer, moi promettre un SasuSaku, impossible !

Sakura commence à pleurnicher, elle se rend compte qu'elle s'est faite avoir…

**L'autatrice avec un rire machiavélique :** allez Sakura, dans une de mes fics je te mettrai peut-être avec autre chose que le mur… Euh… Kabuto par exemple, il est mignon non

**Sakura :** pwouark

**Orochimaru qui vient pointer son nez dans tout ce délire :** Eh ! Non ! Kabu-chan il est à moi

**L'autatrice :** mais oui si tu veux, de toute façon comme toi je ne souhaite que ta mort, je me fous bien de tes affaires de cul… lol !

**Sasuke :** alors pourquoi pour nous tu t'en occupes hein ?

**Naruto :** ouais d'abord ?

**L'autatrice :** parce que vous êtes mes chouchous ! Bon stop, cessez de vous plaindre où je vous refais vivre une journée avec moi

**Sasuke, Naruto :** bah à part le fait que ton monde est nul, c'était sympa comme journée

**L'autatrice :** oh merci mes petits bishos vous êtes gentils… Pour la peine je vais peut-être pas faire ma deathfic que j'avais prévu

**Sasuke et Naruto s'étranglent :** t'avais prévu une deathfic ?

**L'autrice :** ouais…

**Sasuke et Naruto :** méchante…

**L'autatrice :** je sais, je sais… Vous ne reviendrez plus vivre une journée avec moi…

**Sakura :** ça c'est clair que moi je viens plus, j'ai été mal traitée…

**L'autatrice :** pauvre petite chose…

Sakura pleurniche

**L'autatrice :** bon stop ! Voilà donc ce que donne le délire débile d'une autatrice folle furieuse qui s'ennuie… Tout ce que j'ai écris sur les profs et tout ça, je le pense a peu près, c'est vrai, surtout pour l'allemand… C'était aussi une manière de me venger de mes mauvais lundi :p ! Sinon vous pouvez mettre des rewiews, m'envoyez des fleurs, des canards en plastiques, des tomates au nutella, et tout ce que vous voulez, d'ailleurs puisque j'y pense… blablablablablablablablabla…

Sasuke débranche la prise… Et avec Naruto bras dessus, bras dessous, vont dans la chambre du brun pour montrer au blond la super collection et pleins d'autres trucs sympathiques qui ne seront pas décrites ici…

Pendant ce temps Sakura continu de pleurnichouiller…


End file.
